The Sailor and his Mermaid
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Finnick & Annie have some time together before they get married. Annie wants to show him her love as he does to her, but will her fears get in the way? Set during Mockingjay.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games; if I did, Cinna would still be delighting us with his awesomeness.

**Couple:** Finnick and Annie, my favorite HG Couple ^^

**Raiting:** T, just to be sure.

**When it takes place:** During Mockingjay (when they were both in District 13 but before they got married).

* * *

**The Sailor and his Mermaid**

I'm a man whose appearance has saved him and doomed him at the same time, but I had to learn how to use it in my favor. When you're a tribute, you have to take the cards you've got and play them the best you can. So I'm known and admired for my beauty, my charm and my winner smile.

But it all means nothing now, outside District 13 for our short period of freedom, when I'm staring at the most beautiful thing in the world. Dark flowing hair dancing in the afternoon breeze; eyes green and clear as the sea where she belongs, gazing the horizon…I am nothing compared to the perfection that I see in Annie Cresta.

How can people think my fake smile is beautiful when her innocent gaze is breathtaking? How can someone believe I'm flawless when only a sigh of hers, while she's feeling the wind on her skin, makes me shiver? Hasn't anyone in the Capitol ever notice how I'm never complete until I find her next to me?

"Finnick?" she calls my name and I notice in an instant, even if we're not close and she's barely whispering.

"Yes, love?" I'm right there close to her soon enough, behind her, holding her shivering body with my arms.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" she was still looking at the horizon, not facing me at any moment.

"I can't believe you're asking something that has such an obvious answer" I kiss the top of her head, gently.

"I'm all broken, Finnick" she turns around and looks at me in the eyes "I'm battered and broken. You can have a normal life, with a normal girl; one that's not halfway here and halfway living in nightmares…"

Tears are forming in her eyes and I can see how she's struggling not to be taken away by those nightmares in this moment. She is broken and battered, yes…and still, she is perfect.

"I am in love with you, Annie Cresta" I say, smiling more honestly than I've ever done before; or maybe I had before, but only to her "I don't want or need anything else than you"

"But Finnick…"

"I don't think you understand, Annie. You are perfect to me" I give her a tender kiss on her forehead "I love your hair in the wind" I inhale the salty scent of it "your eyes that look like the sea where we belong" I place a soft kiss between her eyebrows, as she closes her eyes and lets herself melt between my arms "I love your soft skin" I trace little kisses all the way from her neck to her earlobe, listening to her moaning softly in pleasure "and I love when you call my name" I continue till I reach her right cheek "I love that when you're not feeling like your own, I can be there to hold you" I look at her in the eyes while she opens hers "and I won't change you for anyone else in the world. If I have to bring you back from the nightmares and put all your pieces back together, I'll do it even if it takes me a lifetime"

"A lifetime is a very long time, Finnick" she objects, worried.

"It would be a life worth living for me" I close the small gap between us and kiss her softly in the lips.

Our kisses are always a discovery. I'm careful at first, testing if she's ready. She's always ready for me, but I still need to be sure. When I see her not pulling back, I become stronger, more confident. I still try to contain myself, but then she opens her mouth hesitantly, wrapping her arms around my neck this time, asking for more. I wrap mine around her waist, accepting her commands, and slip my tongue from her bottom lip and into her mouth, tasting her and feeling as if being with her, intertwined like this, is the reason why I am alive, the reason why I never gave up.

She pulls back softly and I have to remember myself not to be rough. I want her so much that I sometimes forget my limits. She can make me forget everything except for her.

"I'm sorry, love" I apologize, catching my breath "I can barely control myself when it comes to you…"

"I…I'm ok…I just…I was wondering…" she blushes, and I feel my heart go 100 times faster just to see her like that "You make me feel so good, Finnick…I mean, not only because I love you but…you're so good at these things…"

If I could tell her that not a single person in my vast experience had ever made me feel as attracted as she is making me feel just by the way she is holding me and avoiding my gaze timidly…

"I want to make you feel like that too" she looks at me with her cheeks turning into a stronger shade of red "I want to make _you_ feel the way you make _me_ feel…but I don't know how to…"

"_Oh, Annie…if you knew how you're making me feel right now_" I think while I look at her.

"You make me feel good, Annie. You make me feel great" I smile.

"But I want to…" she avoids my gaze again.

"I understand, love, but…are you sure you're ready to start going farther?" I'm worried about this but, hell, I want it so badly myself.

"What if I start slowly and when we marry…the night of the wedding…" she stops.

I know what she means. And I am so ready for it. Dammit, I'd take her right here and now if I could. But is _she_ ready?

"Promise me something, Ann" I say, holding her chin up so she looked at me "you'll start slowly now, and the night of the wedding…that night I'll make you mine." I see her turning even more red but her eyes glowing with desire "But if it's ever too much…if you feel that you can't handle it…"

"I'll let you know, Finnick," she smiles "of course I will"

I lean and am about to kiss her, when she pulls back.

"No" she makes some kind of a cute smirk "let me do it this time" she says.

I sigh, smiling, and sit on the grass, indicating her to sit on my lap.

"Come here then, I'm all yours" I offer, surrendering playfully.

She lets out a giggle and sits as I commanded, caressing my cheeks with her hands and looking at me in the eyes. I feel like in heaven right there. She leans hesitantly and placed her soft lips on mine, as my hands find her back and caress it slowly. She becomes more determined and hungry sooner than I expected, it isn't too long until I feel her tongue asking for permission that I grant happily. And as soon as it's given, Annie shows me how much she wants me.

I've been thinking, until that moment, that I was the only one who desired the other this much. I thought Annie's mind didn't let her feel eager for this kind of things that easily; that she was going to break fast and I was going to lose her again if we ever reached that point. But she did want me, more than I could have imagined. And I am incredibly ecstatic to know it.

"I promise I'll get better at this" she says as we separated.

"You don't need to practice that much, sweetie, you're better than you think" I say honestly, taking her hand and placing it in my chest "You feel that?" my heart was racing so fast I thought she might hear it "That's what you just did"

I see her smiling playfully and satisfied, and I think I've never felt so content in my life. Making Annie happy was amazing, but seeing her feeling accomplished because she could return my feelings as she wanted, that is something I can't describe.

"Finnick," she starts playing with my hair, biting her bottom lip "you're gorgeous"

I can't stop myself from laughing out loud.

"What?" she blushes "I know it's obvious but…"

I can't let her finish and kiss her, this time passionately from the very start.

"I laugh because…" I explain, just inches away from her face "it's very funny to hear that from someone as amazingly beautiful as you, my mermaid"

She hugs me, and I keep her close to me, out chests meeting and our hearts beating at the same rhythm.

"Still, what if in our wedding night I…" she whispers in my ear "if I get lost…if my nightmares…oh, Finnick, I wouldn't want to…"

She starts shivering and I bring her face near mine, so I can look at her in the eyes.

"You'll never be lost again in nightmare storms, my love, because I'll be _always _there to find you and bring you back to the shore with me" I tell her as her shivers become less strong and comes back to normal "We'll have an unforgettable wedding night, and until then…" I kiss her softly "I'll let you practice your kissing with me," I grin "over and over again."

"You said I wasn't bad, why should I practice so much?" she smiles, returning to her normal self again, no more shivers left in her body now.

"Because you're my mermaid and you've got me tied to your charm forever…" I tickle her and she giggles in response "you can't get rid of me now…or never"

Her eyes meet mine and we join in a kiss, a mutual one this time. A mermaid and her sailor, drowning in love and letting it take them to shores yet about to discover.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, fluff, I know xD I was thinking about making a FinnickxAnnie fic for quite some time, but I never got to until now. I love this couple, they're two of my favorite characters and I think their love is amazingly beautiful. It shows you how love and hope can grow even in times of death and desperation.**

**I hope you've enjoyed it! and that my spelling in english is correct, especially with things related to the books, because I've read them all in spanish D: You may review if you want =3**


End file.
